My Champion
by screamforsenpai
Summary: Morgause travels to Camelot with her friend Edward to compete in a jousting tournament. After winning she's invited to stay in the castle for a few days. Arthur has taken an interest in her, however it is the beautiful Lady Morgana that Morgause's heart truly desires. (Morgause and Morgana aren't related in this fic)
1. Chapter 1

Morgause stood in front of the mirror admiring how she looked in her armor. Camelot was hosting another jousting tournament inviting all of the bravest knights to come and show off their skills. She had been practicing since she was a young girl.

She had always dream of going against Arthur in a tournament. She picked up her lance, pretending to hurl it through someone's stomach. She suddenly was interrupted by the sound of someone coming in her room. Turning around she sees her mother with her usual look of disapproval on her face.

"What is it Mother?" She asked, slightly irritated. "You're a girl! Why can't you dress like a proper girl?" Her mother cried. Morgause rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm entering the jousting completion in Camelot." She responded. A look of terror formed upon her mother's face.

"Morgause! That competition is for boys! Besides, what would your father say if he were alive? God bless his soul." Her mother cried, looking up at the ceiling, muttering more religious banter. "They won't know that I'm a lady if I wear my helmet!" Morgause said walking passed her and out of her room.

"Morgause, it's too dangerous! Besides, you can't travel to Camelot by yourself. You're a-" "-Lady...I understand, but mother you must trust me. I have been practicing ever since I was a little girl. Besides, I'm not going alone. Edward shall accompany me." Morgause interrupted, grabbing a loaf of bread and taking a bite out of it.

Morgause's mother gasped in horror as she watched her do this. "Heavens! Could you use a bloody knife instead of just biting into it?" Morgause's mother grabbed a nearby knife and slammed it down next to Morgause. A smirk formed across her lips. The woman's constant nagging annoyed her, however her overreacting was slightly humorous.

They heard a sudden knock on the door of their small, but cozy cottage. "Edward!" Morgause said, rushing to the door and opening it. There stood her childhood friend Edward, with his usual goofy grin. He had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. He looked like a true warrior in his plate armor. "Are you ready to slay that royal pain in the arse?" Edward asked enthusiastically.

"A destiny I am prepared to fulfill." She responds bringing him into a quick hug. They talked amongst each other for a little longer but were soon interrupted by her mother. Turning around Morgause noticed her mother holding a cross necklace about to place it around her neck. "For protection...since you won't listen to a bloody thing I say." She began. Morgause stepped back, holding up her hand.

Her mother looked offended. "Your dare reject the lord? Your only salvation. The answer to-" "Mother you know that I prefer the old religion." Morgause interrupted. Edward smirked, walking back toward his horse, giving them their privacy. "Take warning. The end is near.." her mother began. After what seemed like an hour of a religious lecture, Edward and Morgause were on their way to Camelot.

They rode cautiously through the forest. Even though they were well trained in the art of sword fighting there were still bandits to worry about. Too many of them could more than likely over power the two. "What do you expect to gain when you win against Prince Arthur of Camelot?" Edward asked, looking over at her. A smirk formed on the corner of her lips.

"What amuses you?" He asked noticing her facial expression. "Satisfaction, I'd say. The look on his face when he finds out that he's been beaten by a lady." She replied. "It would kill him." Edward laughed. "What do you hope to gain out of this?" Morgause asked him.

"Honor. Strength. Reputation..." he began. Morgause rolled her eyes at his egotistical response. "The Lady Morgana's heart perhaps.." he went on. Morgause raised an eyebrow at these last words. "The Lady Morgana?" Morgause asked. "Surely you've heard of her?" Edward asked in surprise. "No of course I have heard of her. The village boys and girls talk of her all the time. They speak highly of her beauty." Morgause replied becoming strangely enthralled by their conversation.

"They speak the truth. For she is the fairest in all of the land." He goes on. Morgause cheeks suddenly turn red as she suddenly grows curious as to what this woman looks like. It scares her. Why did she suddenly take such an interest in this? She eventually dismissed it as innocent curiosity, speaking of numerous topics along the way.

The jousting tournament had gone by fast. It ended up being exactly how Morgause had expected it. It had been too easy. She had taken down a number of men. None of them knew that she was a girl. It was tied down to her and Arthur. As they hurried into their readied positions, she took a deep breath. This was it. Soon her and Arthur were charging toward each other holding their lances. She wouldn't lie.

She was terrified of how this would end. Arthur was highly skilled. He had a great advantage over her. However, she was skilled as well. She wouldn't let this doubt ruin her chances at winning the tournament. And so it didn't. She managed to cut Arthur, knocking him off of his horse.

The cheerful crowd fell silent. Morgause's blood went cold. She hoped that she hadn't hurt him too bad. About a minute later he stood to his feet, taking off his helmet and looking up at her. "What is your name?" Arthur asked. Morgause had to admit that she was nervous, but she wasn't going to show it. Morgause took a deep breath, deciding that it was time.

She pulled off her helmet, let her long blonde hair fall down her back. "Morgause your highness." She replied boldly. Arthur was completely taken aback by this. The crowd gasped in shock. "You're a lady?!" He said in shock. He looked completely embarrassed. Morgause fought back the urge to laugh. "Indeed I am. It was a pleasure your highness." She said holding out her hand for him to shake.

He hesitated for a while, before finally walking over and grabbing her hand into a firm shake. Too firm. Letting go he turned to the crowd and spoke."Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we have our champion." The crowd cheered vigorously, causing a Morgause to feel a rush of excitement. She had done it. She had beaten Arthur.

Regardless of what her mother said, she knew her father would be proud. She had been training ever since she was a child and her day had finally came. In the distance, she could see Edward giving her a thumbs up. This made her even happier. Her best friend was there to see her victory. He had always supported her, even when her Mother didn't. He was truly a gem.

"My lady, would you do me the pleasure of dining with the king, I, and Lady Morgana tonight?" Arthur asked in what she was assuming was supposed to be a charming manner. However, her heart had began to beat faster at the mention of the Lady Morgana. She still wasn't sure why. She quickly dismissed it, answering his question.

"It would be an honor your highness." Morgause smiled, giving him a respectful nod. She couldn't believe that he had asked her to dine with them. Today had gone absolutely perfect. Not only was she the first person to beat Arthur in a tournament, but it would go down that the first person to beat him was indeed female. She hoped that this would inspire young girls to follow their dreams regardless of how many people would tell them that their place was in a kitchen or sewing room.

The dinner was absolutely delicious. They recalled the events of the tournament, to Arthur's dismay. Morgause was able to get Edward to dine with them as well. All the while, Morgause noticed that Arthur had been stealing glances at Morgause during their feast. Morgause gave him a friendly smile after he had done it for what felt like the hundredth time. She wasn't sure why this was making her slightly uncomfortable.

To make matters worse King Uther asked her a sudden question. "Have you a husband?" Morgause nearly choked on the roasted chicken, but suddenly caught herself. Edward gave her a sympathetic pat, looking as though he wanted to burst out laughing. Why was he so amused by this? "No, your majesty." Morgause replied.

After a night of more awkward questions, Morgause and Edward were invited to stay as guests in the castle for a few nights. Morgause was thrilled. This had been the best day of her life. When everyone decided to retire for the night Morgause decided that she would take an opportunity to take a stroll through the castle garden.

The sky was plastered with stars and the moon was full. The flowers of many varieties populated the garden. It looked like something out of a story book. A large fountain sat in the middle of the garden making it look even more elegant.

Two knights walked by, giving Morgause a quick nod before disappearing down one of the trails. Morgause found a bench, taking a seat. Lights illuminated from the castle giving it a radiant glow. There were so many rooms, it almost looked impossible to count.

She looked up at the sky, thinking of her father. How proud he would be of her. She suddenly had began to think if she had entered the tournament for an even greater reason than what she had told Edward. She began to wonder what these few days had in store for her. Sure, beating Arthur was what she had believed was her destiny, but she suddenly realize that something was missing. She wanted more.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the beautiful sound of a harp playing from somewhere above her. Looking up she spotted the most enchanting woman that she had ever laid eyes on. The pale moonlight elicited a haunting glow upon her porcelain skin. She wore an elegant white gown that made her look like a pagan goddess. Her long curly black hair hung down passed her shoulders.

It didn't take her long to realize that this was more than likely Lady Morgana. Morgause stood to her feet. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do this, but she needed to get closer. She felt drawn to this woman. It was as if she were under a spell. Morgana wasn't playing a harp, but it was more than likely one of the castle's musicians playing from her room.

Morgause took a few more steps until Morgana had taken notice of her presence. She flashed her the most enchanting smile that she had ever seen. Morgause's heart beat sped up. "Hello there." Morgana greeted with the voice of an angel. "Greetings your highness." Morgause replied, unable to take her eyes off of her.

Morgana smiled, noticing Morgause's admiration. "You're the champion that defeated Arthur in the today's tournament are you not?" She asked. "I am." Morgause responded trying to keep her composure. "Not a single soul in all of the land would have expected Arthur to be taken down by a lady. I'm quite impressed." Morgana stated flashing her a flirtatious smile that made her stomach do flip flops.

"I'm honored to hear that your highness." Morgause nodded respectfully, glad that Morgana wasn't close enough to see her blushing. Wait...why was she blushing? She didn't do this when in Arthur's presence. These thoughts were beginning to scare her even more.

"Doesn't our meeting like this remind you of a romance novel?" Morgana suddenly asked bringing Morgause out of her thoughts. Morgause wasn't expecting her to ask such a question. "Yes, it does your highness." Morgause replied. Morgana's face suddenly lit up with excitement. She was absolutely breathtaking. "Would you mind waiting right there? I would like to try something!" Morgana asked her enthusiastically.

"Of course." Morgause smiled before Morgana disappears. About twenty seconds later Morgana came back holding a rope in her hands dropping it over the balcony and tying it against the banister. "Would you mind joining me?" Morgana asked leaning over the edge. Morgause couldn't believe her eyes or ears. Morgana was actually asking her to climb up.

Morgause felt like she was in a dream. This couldn't be real. And why was she so thrilled about this? "Of course, my lady." Morgause responded walking over toward the rope and gripping it tightly. "Be careful of the guards." Morgana warned. Morgause looked around not seeing any guards around.

She took this as her chance to start climbing. Thanks to climbing ropes and trees in her childhood with Edward, she was able to climb up with ease. However, she landed with a loud thump over the banister. Shit that hurt. "Are you alright?" Morgana asked causing Morgause to look up.

"Yes, milady" Morgause replied. Being closer to her now, Morgause noticed that Morgana was even more beautiful in person. She stood to her feet, gazing deep into her piercing green eyes. Morgana stepped closer to her gazing into Morgause's with wonder. "What is your name my champion?" She asked softly.

Morgause wanted to melt at her words. She had just called her "my champion." She also noticed that Morgana smelled like apples. Morgause quickly silenced these confusing thoughts by answering her question. "Morgause, malady." she replied trying to hide her obvious nervousness. Morgana stepped closer to her until they were only a few inches apart.

She placed a soft hand on Morgause's cheek, making her turn read. Her touch was intoxicating. Morgause thought that she would faint. "Morgause..." Morgana spoke. Morgause loved the way her name sounded on her tongue. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do call me Morgana, would you please?" Morgana requested, taking down her hand from her face and holding it out to Morgause to kiss.

Morgause smiled taking her hand, kneeling and kissing it lightly. Morgana flashed her the most radiant smile she had ever seen. Her green eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "With great pleasure Morgana." Morgause replied. Morgause felt as though she were in the beginning one of the story books Morgana spoke of. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy these next few days. 


	2. Chapter 2

Morgause couldn't stop thinking about the previous events of that night as she lay in a guest room in the castle. She ran her hand along the fine silks that decorated the bed. It was surely finer than anything she had ever slept on. It would be unfortunate when she and Edward had to return to their village.

She didn't want to go back there. Sure the word had probably spread across the land that she beat Prince Arthur in the tournament, but she felt as though there was something more. Her mind shifted back to Morgana. Why was she thinking of her? Surely, she didn't have feelings for the woman.

Morgause imagined that the woman did not have these feelings for her either. After all, it was just a game they were playing tonight, wasn't it? She was pretending to be in a romance novel. But what about when she called her "my champion"? Morgause pondered on it for a bit longer, quickly coming to the conclusion that it was all a joke.

Surely, she wasn't attracted to the woman. She liked boys. Morgause tried to remember any of the crushes she could have had. She didn't remember having any. She always played with the boys, but had no desire for anything romantic or sexual.

Fear suddenly swept through her body. Maybe she just hadn't met the right boy yet. Besides, Arthur seemed to show an interest in her. Maybe she should give him a chance. He was...handsome and strong.

Morgause had dismissed the thoughts of her having feelings for Morgana with simple infatuation. She was royalty. Of course she was nervous when meeting her. Surprised. In awe of her beauty. Her heart best may have quickened but that was totally normal. Wasn't it?

The next morning, Morgause was getting ready to have breakfast with the royal family. A servant sent by Arthur offered to help her with her clothes, but she dismissed them. She didn't feel comfortable having someone put clothes on for her. Besides, she didn't need them giving her questionable glances due to her choice of male attire.

When she was ready, she left her chamber, meeting Edward in the hallway. They greeted each other and were on their way to the great hall for breakfast. During their walk Edward congratulated her again on her victory and went on about how she would be a legacy in the entire land.

Morgause smiled at this. Edward was her loyal friend. She would be eternally grateful for having him in her life. However, a sharp feeling of guilt shot through her when he mentioned the Lady Morgana. "Do you think a woman such as the Lady Morgana would find me worthy of being her true love?" He asked in all sincerity.

Morgause found that she hated this question. She suddenly remembered his infatuation with the woman. He had been to previous tournaments and had no doubt fallen for the woman. Her thoughts switched back to the previous night. No...she didn't like her. The feelings were simply platonic. Nothing more.

"I think she would." Morgause finally responded. "I suppose that you are right. After all, there have been many people long before our time that didn't let their social classes stand in the way of their love." Edward went on, staring longingly in the distance as they walked. "What about gender?" Morgause suddenly asked scolding herself for thinking out loud.

Edward gave her a strange look. "I beg your pardon?" "Nothing!" Morgana replied suddenly clearing her throat. She quickly changed the subject.

When they got to the great hall, they were greeted by King Uther and Prince Arthur. The table was covered in different breakfast foods. Morgause's mouth watered in anticipation. This could probably feed half of her village. The King and Prince looked slightly shocked at Morgause's choice in clothing, but quickly dismissed it. "Morgause, would you do me the pleasure of sitting beside me?" He asked, flashing her his most charming grin.

Morgause felt an uncomfortable feeling on the pit of her stomach. She brushed it off, forcing a smile and taking the seat next to his. Edward took the seat across from them. During the breakfast, Arthur babbled on about the many different skills he had picked up while being raised in a castle. Morgause struggled to listen, but she couldn't really find herself to care.

"Morgause, may I ask you something?" Arthur asked placing his hand on hers. She wasn't sure why this made her feel uneasy. She fought back the awkwardness looking into his eyes "of course your highness." She responded, not really wanting him to go further.

He opened his mouth to speak, but they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone entering the great hall. Heads turned to reveal the Lady Morgana. She looked as enchanting as ever. She wore a long light blue silk gown with silver swirl designs on the corset. A silver cocker headpiece with a red jewel rested on her head.

Morgause drowned out Arthur's words, taking in the woman's beauty. "Sorry father, I couldn't decide what to wear. I feel so bad for having Guinevere go through so many gowns just to please me." She said making a slight pouty face. "It's alright dear. You're here now, that's all that truly matters." Uther replied.

Morgana made her way towards the table. Her eye fell on Morgause. She flashed Morgause the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen. Morgause thought she would die. "What a pity, I thought I'd be sitting next to you my champion." Morgana said causing Morgause to choke on her drink.

Arthur quickly patted her on the back, helping Morgause get it down. "Oh dear, are you alright?" Morgana asked rushing to Morgause's side. Morgause thought she would faint. The woman was standing extremely close to her now and had a hand resting on her shoulder. It took everything within Morgause not to lean into her soft touch.

"I'm fine your highness." Morgause replied. She looked up at Edward noticing him looking at her with concern. "Don't die yet. I haven't asked you to go horse riding with me." Arthur chuckled. Morgause's face flushed with embarrassment. Morgana made her way to the seat across from them, next to Edward to her dismay.

Edward's face lit up. Morgause's stomach churned at this. She and Edward were engaged in conversation. During their conversation, Morgana would steal glances at Morgause. Morgause would blush, causing Morgana to flash her a lovely smile. Okay, maybe Morgause did have feelings for her. But she doubted the woman felt the same way.

She was royalty and Morgause was a village girl. Morgana was just being nice, nothing more. Arthur noticed Morgause looking as though she were deep in thought. "Does something trouble you my dear?" He asked causing her to look away.

"No! Of course not. I'm just...thinking about horseback riding with you." She lied. She cursed internally for not coming up with a better excuse. She really didn't want to talk about their date to come. Morgana looked away from Edward glancing at Morgause.

A small mischievous smirk formed upon her lips. Good heavens, what was this woman doing to her? "Morgause..." Morgana called. "Yes milady?" Morgause asked looking into her beautiful green eyes. "Would you like to spend the day with me?" Morgana asked.

Morgause's pulse quickened. Her body went cold with shock. Was Morgana actually asking her to spend the day with her? "I think Morgause wants to go horseback riding with-" "of course Milady!" Morgause interrupted. Arthur gave her a strange look. "Are you sure?" He asked. Morgause nodded, still unable to believe what had just come out of her mouth.

"Lovely!" Morgana beamed, reaching across the table and touching Morgause's hand. Morgause's face turned completely red at the contact. Her hands were so soft. Morgsuse flashed her a warm smile. Morgana returned the look, brushing her thumb across her hand before letting go. Morgause fought back a sigh. Edward looked back and forth at both of them strangely.

Morgause quickly put on a poker face. "Very well." Arthur said sounding disappointed. "Perhaps we could try tomorrow." Morgause gave him a slight nod before turning back to Morgana. A hint of excitement rushed through her. She couldn't believe she would be spending the day with Morgana.

Arthur invited Edward to a sword fighting duel, while Morgause and Morgana left the great hall. As they walked down the hall, Morgana locked their arms, resting her head on Morgause's shoulder. Morgause thought that she would faint at the sudden contact, but she kept it together.

"Arthur is very fond of you." She finally spoke. Morgause's stomach churned. She didn't want to talk about Arthur. She wanted to enjoy this moment with Morgana. "So it seems." Morgause replied looking down at the ground. "Hey...hey.." Morgana said quickly stopping and placing a hand on her arm. Morgause shivered at the contact.

"You seem so sad. Is there something the matter?" She asked, looking at Morgause in concern. Morgause shifted her vision to the woman before her. She was so beautiful when she looked worried. "Because..." Morgause began. Morgana nodded for her to go on.

"Well..." Morgause looked away from her. Morgana cupped her cheek, stepping closer. Morgause's face turned completely red. Her touch was so soft. Arthur's hand felt rough when he held hers. The sunlight from the windows seemed to hit her face, giving it an angelic glow. "Do not be frightened. You can tell me anything." Morgana whispered.

"I..." Morgause continued. Morgana nodded, encouraging her to go on.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have never had a boy ask me on a..." Morgause lied, struggling to finish. "Date?" Morgana asked raising an eyebrow. Morgause nodded, her face completely red. Morgana giggled, stepping closer to Morgause so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

Morgause inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla. This woman drove her crazy. She tried her best to hide it. "Perhaps we can speak of this in my chambers?" She whispered. Morgause nodded as the woman led her down the long hallway. Her heart beat sped up. She couldn't believe that Morgana was inviting her into her chambers.

Morgana led Morgause into her chambers. Morgause admired the luxurious furniture that inhabited the room. White curtains hung from the king sized bed. Her room was absolutely beautiful, like she was. Morgause noticed a young woman sitting in the corner of the room behind a harp.

"Thalia, would you please?" Morgana asked. "Of course, my lady." the woman replied, beginning to play. This felt like something out of a dream. Sunlight poured in from the opened windows of the balcony. A soft breeze moved through the air.

"Morgause?" Morgana called softly. Morgause's eyes fell upon Morgana. Morgana was sitting on her bed and softly patting the spot next to her. An inviting smile crept upon her lips. Morgause returned the smile walking over toward the bed and taking a seat next to her.

Morgana's eyes ran down Morgause's body, causing her to shiver. "Is there something the matter?" Morgause asked confused. "Nothing it's just that you dress like a gentleman." Morgana said. Morgause wasn't offended at all. This didn't surprise her that the Lady Morgana wasn't used to seeing women dress in such attire.

"I haven't really taken a liking to lady's clothes." Morgause chuckled, running a hand through her hair. Morgana gazed at her in fascination. "But what if you are to be Arthur's queen?" She asked causing Morgause to nearly choke on air. Her words made her stomach churn.

"Arthur's queen?" Morgause asked in horror. "What I mean is, that Arthur doesn't fancy someone unless he plans on courting. He is the prince you know." Morgana replied. Morgause stood to her feet, looking away. She knew that Arthur had shown an interest in her, but she didn't sign up for this.

Morgana looked at her in concern. Morgause suddenly felt guilty for not being interested in Arthur. Every lady in the land would die to have this opportunity. Yet, she wasn't interested. It was someone else that made her heart jump. Someone else that she wanted to be with. She realized now, that she did indeed fact have romantic feelings toward Morgana.

"My apologies. Would you prefer it if we talk about something else?" Morgana asked. Morgause snapped out of her troubled thoughts, turning her attention back onto Morgana who was now standing beside her. All Morgause could do is nod. She placed a hand on Morgause's arm, causing the girl to shiver.

Her eyes lit up as she squeezed her biceps. "It seems as though you've been through a lot of training. Have you any interest in becoming my personal bodyguard?" She asked. Morgause thought her heart would melt as she stared into the woman's enchanting green eyes.

Morgause couldn't believe her ears. If she did become her bodyguard, this would mean that she would be the first female body guard in the entire kingdom. Possibly ever. Her story would be heard throughout the land. She had already proven herself worthy of this position by beating Arthur in the tournament.

Morgause smiled at the fact that this would also mean that she would get to see Morgana more. "Of course Milad-I mean Morgana." Morgause finally answered. Morgana's face lit up with joy. "Lovely!" Morgana cheered, throwing her arms around the blonde. Morgause's heart sank at the feeling of the woman's body pressed against hers.

She quickly returned the hug, wishing that they could stay like this forever. Morgana eventually let go, placing her hands on Morgause's shoulders. "From my champion to my knight in shining armor." Morgana whispered softly. Thalia continued to play the harp in the background making this entire experience seem dream-like.

Morgause's gaze shifted down to the woman's lips. They looked so soft. So inviting. Her lips had parted when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Morgana sighed, stepping away, leaving Morgause to linger. "Come in!" Morgana chimed. Morgause internally cursed whoever had interrupted this moment.

Suddenly Arthur appeared into view with Edward right behind him. "Oh great...just who I wanted to see." Morgause thought. "Hello there Arthur and Edward. What brings you to my chambers?" Morgana asked with a warm smile. Edward gazed at Morgana as though he were in love.

Arthur glanced behind him, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Edward and I were wondering if the two of you would accompany us at an evening picnic." Arthur stated, glancing over at Morgause. There was an awkward moment of silence before Morgana finally spoke. "An evening picnic? Oh that sounds lovely!" She cheered, looking over at Morgause who had a fake smile plastered on her face.

Morgause felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart with a dagger. She had completely forgotten of Edward's feelings toward Morgana. This was going to get interesting. Looking into his eyes, she could see that he looked at her with the same adoration as she looked at her. After all, Morgana was the fairest in all of the land.

Everyone had suddenly averted their eyes to Morgause. She realized that they were all awaiting her answer. What could she do? Tell them that she had feelings for Morgana? That was a huge risk to take. Especially since she couldn't tell if Morgana was flirting with her or was just an extremely affectionate person.

She had heard about Uther's intolerance of magic users, homosexuals, and other groups that were frowned upon throughout the land. He deemed them as "wicked" and "unnatural". Uther would probably have her executed if he found out about her feelings toward Morgana. Edward would more than likely be upset as well. After all, he was the one that first taken a fancy to her.

"That sounds wonderful!" Morgause lied, feeling a strong sense of regret. "Splendid! I shall go ask father to extend your and Edward's stay here." He replied patting Edward on the back before both of them disappeared.

Once the two of them were finally alone again, Morgana let out a deep sigh and had began to spin around the room in glee. Her long raven hair flowing through the air. Morgause was horrified about what had just happened, but entranced at the same time because of the woman's beauty.

She suddenly turned her attention onto Morgause. She began walking toward her stopping only a few inches away. Morgause tried to pretend like she wasn't going to faint. "Morgause?" She whispered. "Hmm?" Morgause replied in curiosity as to why they were standing this close again. "Why do you think Edward wants to take me out on a picnic? Whenever a gentleman comes here, they usually seem to take an interest in my servant Guinevere." She stated with a slight pouty face.

Morgause couldn't believe the question she just asked. Was she kidding? Morgana was the most beautiful woman that she had ever laid eyes upon. "Because, you're charming, graceful, and the fairest lady in all of the la-" Morgause thought out loud, mentally scolding herself. Shit! It was going to be so obvious now.

Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Oh you're the sweetest!" Morgana chimed. She was soon surprised to feel Morgana's soft hand cup her cheek. Before she could respond, Morgana's soft lips pressed against hers for only a few seconds. Her eyes widened in shock. She was completely frozen.

Morgana had just kissed her. It had only lasted a few seconds, but she could still taste her lips on hers. They tasted like that of strawberries. Morgana had already walked away, but soon turned around when she noticed the puzzled look on Morgause's face. "Is there something the matter?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Was she kidding? She had just kissed her. "I apologize if I have offended you. It is something I have always done when thanking a dear friend." She answered. This confused Morgause. Being gay was frowned upon here, but kissing someone of the same sex on the lips wasn't? Morgause realized that she had been silent for too long and finally spoke.

"No of course not. You could never." Morgause replied already missing the contact. Morgana's lips formed into an endearing smile. "Lovely!" She cried as Morgause's thoughts had begun to race a million miles a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgause stood in front of the mirror in the guest chamber. She cringed at the sight before her. Morgana had her servants bring her a pink gown for her horseback riding and picnic double date with she, Arthur and Edward. Any other lady would have probably fancied the gown with it's golden floral designs, but she didn't. She felt guilty for feeling this way toward the prince. Arthur wasn't exactly the worst guy ever.

Besides it wasn't like that kiss between her and Morgana meant anything. She had simply dismissed it as being completely platonic. Morgause would try to enjoy the date. Who knows what would lie in store for her? Maybe Prince Arthur was a total gentleman. She didn't want to assume the worst. How did she know she was solely interested in ladies? After all, Morgana was the first person that she had really ever felt anything for.

Later on...

"Bloody hell!" It wasn't supposed to be a race!" Arthur called as Morgause rode the horse swiftly through the forest. Arthur picked up speed, chasing after her. Morgause looked back, laughing exuberantly. She'll admit it. She was having lots of fun. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind as she rode.

She spotted an estuary in a few yards away. The scene was breath taking. Mountains stood tall in the far distance. The sun shone down upon the water, making it glisten. She suddenly stopped her horse to take in the captivating view. It was completely bizarre. She was not used to seeing such landscapes due to never traveling far from her village.

Arthur slowed down his horse, stopping it once he reached her. "It's absolutely beautiful." Morgause said in completely awe. She noticed that parts of the ground blossomed the most beautiful flowers. Irises, anemones, orchids, roses, violet hydrangeas, and more. Arthur smiled at the girl's response to the sight before her. "I assume that you have taken a liking to the spot I've chosen milady?" Arthur asked.

Morgause turned to him, beaming with joy. "Of course!" She chimed, climbing off of her horse. While taking in more of the sights, she suddenly realized something. Morgana and Edward had disappeared. "Was this not supposed to be a double date?" She asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

Arthur had begun setting things up for their picnic. "Oh, Morgana and I agreed to separate once we had gotten further into the woods. We thought we could both use the privacy." He smiled. Morgause's stomach churned at the thought of Morgana and Edward alone.

Not that she didn't trust Edward to conduct himself. However, her feelings for Morgana made it difficult hear. However, she wasn't going to let her troubled thoughts ruin their date. "My servant Merlin agreed to meet us here with some others to bring the food. Would you care to sit down milady?" He asked, patting the spot next to him.

Morgause flashed him a sweet smile taking the seat next to him. "Do you hear that?" Arthur suddenly whispered. "Hear what, your highness?" Morgause asked looking around absent mindedly. "By the water..." He replied slowly getting up and taking a few cautious steps toward the glistening estuary. Just as curious as he was, Morgause quickly got up, following behind him.

Arthur stopped once he reached a few inches away from the water, bending over. "Fairies!" He cried, pointing at the small porcelain skinned mythical creatures fluttering above the water. Morgause marveled at the beautiful creatures. Their hair ranged from multiple colors, light blue, magenta, violet, etc.

It was absolutely magical. Gold swirl patterned decorated their small wings. "My father doesn't know of this place. If he did, he wouldn't allow them to exist." Arthur stated as he watched Morgause lift a finger, allowing a fairy to land on it. It made a soft squeaking noise gazing up at her.

The creature gave her such joy. It made her feel at peace. "Because of their magic?" She asked remembering her disdain for the hateful King. Arthur nodded. The fairy flew off of her finger eliciting a pout from the blonde. Arthur told Morgause the story of why his father hated magic. By the time he was done, Morgause realized that it still was his father at fault.

He had known what price would be paid when tampering with dark magic. A deal was a deal. Sure she was sorry that Arthur had lost his mother, but Uther knew what it would cost in the beginning. He had been warned. A smile appeared upon Arthur's lips at the sound of heavy footsteps. "That must be my servants with our food." He said, standing up straight.

"Milady?" He called, holding out his hand. Morgause flashed him a lighthearted smile taking her hand in his. He helped her to her feet as they watched the servants appear with the food and rest of the supplies. Morgause's mouth watered with anticipation. The food smelled delightful and she was starving.

During their picnic they talked of many things. Morgause told Arthur funny stories of she and Edward's play dates together as children, her mother's constant worrying, and how she had been training since she was a child to compete in the jousting tournament. Arthur talked to her about growing up in the castle, his father's unreasonable expectations, and his mastery in multiple activities.

Morgause chuckled to herself. He was a prince. What else was he going to talk about? All of this talk of her childhood, made her long to be in her village once again. It had only been a couple of days and she was already starting to feel slightly homesick.

After eating the two watched the sun set in the far horizon. It was absolutely mesmerizing. She hadn't expected this date to go as smoothly as it was going. She had suddenly Arthur shift closer to her. She could feel herself beginning to sweat from what she couldn't decide was nervousness or being uncomfortable. She didn't let this show though.

She suddenly felt his fingers touch her chin, turning her to face him. His blue eyes seemed to pour into her soul. His fingers weren't as soft as Morgana's. Wait...why was she thinking of Morgana? She quickly dismissed the thought closing her eyes as she felt his lips press against his.

His lips were rough, but she tried to ignore that. Her pulse hadn't changed for some reason. She opened her eyes and had almost had a heart attack at was she was seeing. Morgana was kissing her. Her eyes widened in bewilderment at what she was seeing. The kiss had suddenly became softer. There was no way this was happening. She pulled away. "Is there something the matter?" She heard what appeared to be Morgana ask with a mischievous grin.

Morgause shook her head, rubbing her eyes. When she looked up, it was Arthur again. Had she just hallucinated? "N-no...I just thought I saw..." she began but couldn't finish. Arthur looked around, seeing nothing, but the servants. A look of sudden realization washed upon his face. "The fairies..." he laughed.

"Fairies?" Morgause asked confused. "Gaius, told me that the fairies that live near the water are called hallucinogenic fairies. When you come into contact with one, there is a chance that you might hallucinate." He answered. Morgause was amazed by this. There was so much that she didn't know about the world among her.

Morgause was full of curiosity. "But Gaius tells me that the fairies make you see only what you wish. What was it that you saw milady?" Arthur asked intrigued. Morgause's body ran cold. Dear god...had she really wished it was Morgana that she was kissing? No, of course not. Maybe Gaius made a mistake. Not wanting to ponder anymore on the thought of Morgana, Morgause quickly came up with a clever answer.

"I saw you as King." She lied, putting on a fake smile. Arthur seemed thrilled by her words. "Really milady? You truly believe I would make a great King?" He asked excitedly. "Of course your highness!" She responded feeling guilty. "Call me Arthur." He replied peering into the girl's eyes.

The rest of their date went smoothly. Morgause didn't have anymore hallucinations. Once they made it back to the castle courtyard Morgause noticed Edward standing there with an unreadable facial expression. He smiled as he noticed them coming closer. "His date must have gone great." Morgause thought. This bothered her immensely, but she shook it off.

"Edward!" Morgause greeted. "Morgause...your highness." He said nodding at the prince when saying "your highness". "Is there something matter?" Morgause asked confused by his standing there. "No actually. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a trip back to our village?" He asked confusing her even more.

Edward had explained that they would be back, but they should probably check in on their friends and family. Even though they would be coming right back Morgause didn't want to leave. These past few days had been amazing from start to finish. On the way back to their village, Morgause couldn't seem to get one thing out of her head...the hallucination in which she was kissing Morgana.

She had previously decided to forget it, but she couldn't. The soft feel of her lips...or his...since it was a hallucination. This made her think about the few seconds her lips were pressed against hers. How she wanted more. Arthur was truly kind and noble but-"Morgause is everything alright?" Edward asked with a look of concern interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course!" She lied, hoping her tone was believable. Looking down the hill, she noticed the familiar site of their village. Aligned with cottages, smoke snaking from the chimneys, the familiar sound of food being rolled around in barrels, the town drunkards swearing to the heavens. Edward and Morgause exchanged glances, suddenly bursting with laughter. "Home." Morgause said.

Later...

Her family roared with vigorous laughter as they all sat around the kitchen table. "My niece gets her bravery from I!" Her uncle Gunther stated after she told them about how she beat Arthur in the tournament for the hundredth time. It wasn't her fault though. Her family kept requesting that she tell it again.

At the table sat her Uncles, Gunther, Aaron, Goliath, and Aunt Judith. Her mother walked in the room stopping behind her uncle Gunther. "Oh dear heavens, Gunther! Do not encourage the child. She could have been killed!" She cried shaking her head in disapproval. "But she didn't! Because it's in her blood!" Gunther replied rubbing her shoulder.

The rest of the table cheered in agreement, causing Morgause's mother to crack a smile. She actually smiled. This was rare. "Is it true that the prince fancies you?" Her mother asked in anticipation. Morgause's cheeks flushed. "Yes mother. We went on a picnic earlier today." She answered not wanting to go into too much detail on fear of remembering a certain part. Her mother beamed with excitement. Morgause took a drink of wine. "Who would have thought? My daughter, to marry a king." Her mother cheered.

This caused Morgause to spit her water out immediately. Her family members shielding themselves from the sudden shower. "My apologies!" Morgause replied, embarrassed by her reaction. "Mother...who said anything about marriage? We had fun." Morgause said, hoping that would end the conversation.

"Fun? No no! He is a prince Morgause. Do not take such a matter lightly. It is a great hono-" Her mother's words were silenced by the sudden sound of a heavy knock o the door. "Who could that be?" Her aunt Judith asked. Morgause stood up, walking over to the door. Her family glanced over with anticipation. When she opened the door, she saw Edward with a horrified look on his face. This frightened her.

"Edward...what's wrong?" She asked, afraid to hear his answer. "They've just sent word...that Prince Arthur...Morgause's he's..." Edward struggled to finish. "Someone managed to sneak into his chambers...and...he's dead." He finally managed to say, shocking everyone in the home. Morgause was baffled. Someone had killed the Prince. However, the only thing she could think about was Morgana.

If they had managed to slip into the Prince's chambers, then it must have been someone who worked in the castle. The castle was heavily guarded making it nearly impossible to get in. Who knows when they would strike next. Tonight Arthur...tomorrow...Morgana. This thought unsettled her. She suddenly remembered Morgana's offer to be her personal body guard.

She needed her more than ever. "We need to go back to the castle now!" Morgause said, rushing through the house and into her room. She needed to change into her armor if she was going to start protecting the Lady Morgana.


	5. Chapter 5

Her mother had begged her not to go, but she didn't care. After Morgana asking her to be her bodyguard she felt as if it were her sworn duty to protect her. Her thoughts raced a million miles a minute as they rode swiftly through the forest. Only a few stars sat in the sky as if the others were hiding from something.

When they had finally reached the castle, Morgana hurried off of her horse, letting one of the guards take it. Edward followed right behind her. She could hear the sound of screaming once she made it inside. The servants and everyone around them were in a panic.

Not that it was a surprise. Someone had killed Arthur. "Where are we going?" Edward asked struggling to follow closely behind. "The throne room." Morgana answered swiftly turning down the long hallways. "I SWEAR TO GOD ALMIGHTY WHOEVER I DID THIS TO MY SON WILL BE BURNED ALIVE!" They heard a powerful voice bellow from outside of the throne room.

It was no one other than Uther of course. When Morgause and Edward entered the room all heads turned. A chill run through Morgause's spine as she noticed the prince's lifeless body laying in the center of the room. Uther sat upon his throne with his face as red as a tomato. "My son!" He shouted. "MY ONLY SON!"

"LOOK AT HIM!" He shouted at a group of servant girls who all quivered with fear. Uther shifts his vision onto Morgause and Edward. They stiffen in unison. "Look at him.." Uther repeats, this time more softly. Tears of sorrow began to swell in Morgause's eyes. She had only known the Prince for a few days, but had felt great sympathy for King Uther and Morgana. "Morgana" she thought. Where was she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps behind them. "Oh thank heavens! You're here!" Morgause hears a feminine voice cry, turning around to see Morgana entering the room in only her nightgown. Her eyes were completely red from crying. Her long black hair, now straightened hung passed her shoulders slightly wrapped around her neck. Morgause scolded herself from admiring the girl in such a vulnerable state. Edward opened his arms to hug her, but she moved toward Morgause throwing herself into her arms.

Morgause gasped in shock. She wasn't expecting that. Edward looked as though he had just witnessed the killing of Arthur. Morgause averted her eyes, feeling guilty. Morgana buried her face in the crook of Morgause's neck. The familiar scent of apples invading her nostrils. Morgause pulled her closer rubbing circles on the shorter woman's back.

She could feel Morgana's breath on her neck. Chills ran up her spine. She hoped that their hug didn't look as romantically intimate as it felt. Looking over at Edward who's face had turned from sadness to confusion. Uther didn't seem to notice as he continuously shouted at his servants and guards in the background.

"Will you come with me to my chambers?" Morgana asked, finally letting Morgause go and looking into her eyes. Morgause was taken back by her question. Seeing Morgana like this upset her. Why would someone kill Arthur? He was a great man. After all, it was Uther who was truly hateful. Morgause felt bad for thinking that as Uther gazed down upon his son's corpse.

"Of course." Morgause answered. Morgana gave Edward a soft nod and smiled as she exited the throne room locking arms with Morgause. Morgause didn't even bother looking at Edward, or she'd feel guilty. He had no idea of her feelings for the woman, but she didn't want to take it to chance. She would hope that he would dismiss it as a female thing.

Morgana led Morgause into her chambers. Her servant had just finished making the bed. "That will be all Guinevere, thank you." Morgana said flashing her a sad smile. Guinevere curtsied and left the room. Morgana crawled into her bed, lying on the large pillows. Her eyes were full of sorrow.

Morgause stood there awkwardly, until Morgana finally spoke. "Morgsuse...please come." She said, barely above a whisper. Morgause looked down realizing that she was still wearing her armor. "Do you mind if I remove my armor?" Morgause asked, her face turning completely red.

"Of course not." Morgana replied softly. Morgause removed her armor, searching for a place to put it. "The floor will do. Come now." Morgana called to her, motioning for her to come over. Morgause thought she would faint. She tried her best not to show it. She placed her armor on the floor climbing into Morgana's bed.

She hadn't noticed before how soft the mattress was. She seemed to sink into it. Violet sheets made of what could only be the finest fabrics decorated the bed. Morgana shifted her body closer to Morgause's. Morgause looked into the raven haired beauty's sad eyes.

The eyes truly were the windows to the soul. "Will you hold me?" Morgana whispered pleadingly. "Of course." Morgause replied, pulling the woman closer to her. Morgana ran a finger through Morgause's hair. "Would you find it rather odd if I told you that I feel safer with you than with anyone else?" Morgana asked her. Morgause couldn't believe her ears.

"Is it because I'm your body guard?" Morgause asked with a chuckle, trying to cheer her up. She knew it wasn't going to do much because Arthur had been like a brother to her. A small smile spreads across her lips. "Perhaps...but it could possibly be more than that." Morgana went on.

"What do you mean?" Morgause asked feeling her pulse quicken. "I don't quite know exactly." Morgana responded. Her lips slightly parted. What was happening? It looked as though Morgana was about to kiss her. Morgana softly caressed the other woman's face. This was wrong...all wrong. Arthur had died tonight and here they were...here...doing this. Maybe Morgana needed the affection with the horrible night she was having.

"I feel as though, as long as I have you here, I have no reason to be afraid." Morgana whispered. She ran her fingers softly along Morgause's cheeks. Her touch was so gentle. She didn't feel the same way she did when Arthur had touched her. She felt as though Morgana had casted a spell on her with just a simple touch.

Then it happened. Morgana propped herself up using her elbow, pressing their lips together. This kiss was different than the peck she had given her a few day ago. This was more passionate. Morgause knew she shouldn't be doing this for various reasons. One of them being, she was practically older Arthur's sister. But she couldn't taste it.

Her lips tasted of strawberries. Hungry for more Morgause deepened the kiss. Her hands digging through the other woman's hair. Morgause suddenly felt guilty again pulling away. Morgana looked confused. They both struggled to catch their breath. "My apologies. You're grieving. I shouldn't have allowed you to kiss me." Morgause said pulling away.

"No..please." Morgana pleaded with a whisper. "Morgause...I need you." She cried, sitting up and pullingnhef back down with her. Their lips crashed together once more. Morgana ran her tongue along Morgause's bottom lip. Morgause opened her mouth allowing Morgana to enter. This caused Morgause to elicit a moan. She felt as though she were kissing the moon goddess.

Images of the most beautiful places flashed through her mind. A star filled galaxy, a mountain range, a red orange sunset being watched for a cliff.. When they finally broke apart, Morgana wrapped her leg around the girl's waist. "Hold me." She whispered sadly. Morgause smiled at the goddess before her wrapping her arm around the woman's waist.

Morgana's breath hitched at her touch. This caused Morgause to shiver, sending thrills throughout her body. Morgana closed her eyes, falling asleep within Morgause's embrace. Morgause eventually fell asleep in the sweet smell of the other girl's hair. Even though they had suffered a great loss tonight, being with Morgana felt like sheer bliss.

The sunlight beamed through the large windows welcoming Morgause to the morning. She opened her eyes noticing that Morgana was no longer in her grasp. Her eye searched the room until she had seen Morgana standing on the balcony. She had already changed out of her clothes. She wore a violet gown with black sleeves. A golden circlet rested around her head.

Morgana looked as though she were in deep thought. She managed to look troubled her peaceful standing there. Yawning, Morgause climbed out of bed joining her on the balcony. "Good morning." Morgause greeted. "Good morning." Morgana replied flashing her a lighthearted smile.

However it quickly disappeared. Morgause wanted to kiss her again, but she knew that she couldn't because others were certain to see. Morgana gazed off into the horizon. Guards walked along the castle gardens beneath them. "Uther visited my chambers last night while you were asleep.." Morgana began. Morgause nodded, urging her to continue.

"He told that...that I am his daughter." She said clenching her jaw. Morgause fought to keep her jaw from dropping. "What?" Morgause asked in complete shock. "I am not surprised that he would keep a secret like this from me..." Morgana went on. She took a step towards Morgause. "I'm sorry." Morgause whispered, taking the woman's hands.

"No need to apologize my dear. It isn't as though it's your fault." Morgana replied raising an eye brow and smirking a bit. This woman truly did things to her. Morgana soon returned to her serious demeanor. "I suppose that this means that I am next in line for the throne." She said looking up into Morgause's eyes as though she were peering into the unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgause hadn't seen Morgana for the past few days. This was strange due to the fact that she was supposed to be her body guard. This made her feel useless, but she knew it was probably for an important reason.

After all, Morgana had just been crowned as Princess of Camelot. Morgause jabbed the test dummy with her sword. Using all of her power she sliced the bag open, causing it to spill out it's contents. "Well, well, well, what have we here gentlemen?" Morgause heard a voice say? She turned around to see three knights, one blond, one a redhead, and the other brown haired, walking toward her direction with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know Donovan, she isn't a knight. She doesn't seem to do a single thing. Yet she seems to be the princess's favorite." The brown haired one stated, glancing at the blond then back at Morgause. Morgause stood up straighter, not allowing these guys to intimidate her. "I have been appointed as the princess's body guard." Morgause replied, tightening her grip on her sword.

Donovan looked at his two friends who both erupted with laughter. Morgause understood now. They were jealous, and they were taking it out on her. Donovan stepped closer, towering over the blonde. Morgause wouldn't lie, she was shaking inside, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "I know why you're here. You fancy the princess. You wish to make her your bride as would a ma-" "Nonsense! I think of the Princess as nothing more than a dear friend!" Morgause interrupted, hoping that there was no sign of hesitance in her voice.

The other two boys walked up to her. "Crissatrix!" The boy with the ref hair shouted. Morgause's blood ran cold. She had heard that word before. However, it was always used negatively. It was a word that referred to women who liked women. "I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're talking about." Morgause replied, trying to get passed them, but was pushed on the ground by Donovan.

A sharp pain shot through her back. She groaned at the impact. "The princess does not fancy you! She needs a man! A King! Someone brave and noble such as I! Not a pathetic woman who doesn't seem to know the difference between that of a lady or gentleman." He hissed looking at her clothes.

A wave of anger surged through her. Morgause jumped to her feet, but was soon knocked down by surprise. The brown hair boy had tripped her, causing her face to smash against the hard ground. Morgause could taste the blood in her mouth.

"Leave her!" She heard a familiar voice shout. She looked over to see Edward running toward them. He had his sword raised in the air, ready to strike. With a smirk and a laugh, the three knights took off. "Cowards!" Edward shouted watching them disappear out of the area. "You're bleeding!" He stated, noticing her nose as well as her mouth dripping with blood.

Edward helped her up. "Excellent timing Ed." Morgause said, picking up her sword, which had been knocked out of her hands. "My apologies." Edward replied lowering his head. "Why were they hurting you?" Edward asked. Morgause was about to answer, when she suddenly remembered.

She couldn't tell him. She could already tell he had been growing suspicious of she and Morgana's relationship. "They didn't seem to take a liking to the way I was dressed." She lied. "Ahh.." Edward replied. "Well, I love the way you dress Morgause. Perhaps you can give me wardrobe advice." He laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Both Morgause and Edward bursted into hysterics. "We should find a servant to take care of that." Edward said, once their laughter had died. "Edward, please. I'll be fine." Morgause groaned as he led her out of the arena.

They walked down one of the long corridors getting a few stares from knights, guards, nobleman, etc. Morgause tried her best to hide her embarrassment. When they neared the Great Hall, they heard familiar voices that seemed to be shouting. "I'm sorry for what happened to Arthur! But I am the only family you have le-" "You know not a single thing of what it means to have such a high position! You were only the ward!" Uther shouted back.

Hearing him speak to Morgana like this made Morgause's stomach churned. "Father-daughter bonding time doesn't seem to be going all that well." Edward commented. As they walked passed the enormous doorway of the room, they both were told to stop. Morgause cursed internally. She really didn't want Morgana to see her like this.

They turned to face the King and Princess who both looked alarmed by the blood on Morgause's face. Now wasn't the time, but Morgause took in yet another one of Morgana's breath taking appearances. She wore an elegant silver and alabaster gown. Her hung passes her shoulders. A shimmering silver tiara rested on top of her head. Morgause's breath hitched.

"Dear heavens!" Morgana cried rushing over toward Morgause. "I'll order Guinevere to take care of it." Uther responded. Morgana approached Morgause carefully touching her face. Her eyes full of worry and confusion. "Father no! I'll take care of it." Morgana replied. "Morgana, you're the princess. That isn't your-" "Those of true royalty are willing to show other's kindness on a much more personal level. They do not order their servants to do everything." She scolded him, taking Morgause's hand in hers.

"Edward." Morgana nodded, before disappearing out the room with Morgause. "What happened to you?" Morgana asked Morgause as they walked down the long hallways toward Morgana's chamber. "Three of your knights." Morgause replied bitterly. "I believe that one of them fancies you." Morgana's eyes widened in shock. "Someone else knows of our-" "Not exactly. He only knows of my feelings for you milady." Morgause replied.

"Do you know their names?" Morgana asked. "Only one. Donovan." Morgause responded. Morgana suddenly stopped, taking a deep breath. "Is everything alright?" Morgause asked, growing worried by the girl's reaction. "My dear, of course. Donovan has always fancied me. He can't stand to see anyone get close to me. His envy will be the death of him some day." Morgana stated, walking again.

When they entered Morgana's chamber, Morgana ordered Morgause to sit on her bed as she retrieved a bowl of warm water and wash cloth from the nearby dresser. Morgana took a seat on the bed next to Morgause,rung out the cloth, and began to lightly wipe away the blood on her face.

It had been a few days since they had been this close or even seen each other. Morgause hadn't realized how much she missed the woman's contact. The familiar smell of apples invaded her nostrils. She breathed in the scent deeply. Morgause looked into the woman's green eyes, entranced.

Morgana noticed this, blushing. "Why do you look at me that way?" Morgana asked with an enchanting smile. "You're the fairest lady in all of the land." Morgause replied. Morgana flashed her a light hearted smile. Morgana had just finished removing all of the remaining blood off of the woman's face. She placed the wash cloth into the bowl, setting it on the dresser.

"Morgause, I'm flattered, but perhaps we should be more discreet." Morgana replied. This caused Morgause's smile to disappear. "More discreet? But we're in your private chamber." Morgause responded, knowing where this conversation was going. There was a long moment of silence before Morgana spoke. Her eyes were full of sadness. "Yes my darling. But it seems that some have taken notice to our closeness. Perhaps you should continue to sleep in your chambers as you have been doing for the past few days. This is much to dangerous. If Uther were to find out he'd-" Morgana's breath suddenly hitched in fear.

By the look on the woman's face, Morgause already knew what the rest of her words would be. He would have both of them killed. "But your his daughter! If anything, he would have me executed." Morgause cried. Her eyes had begun to swell with tears. "Shhh..." Morgana said softly placing her hands on Morgause's cheeks. God, she had really missed the woman's touch.

"I know my love. When I become queen, it shall no longer be like this. Camelot shall revert back to the ways of the Old Religion and we shall once again be able to love who we choose." Morgana said soothingly. Morgause placed her hands on top of Morgana's, gazing into the beautiful woman's eyes. Her gaze eventually shifted down to the woman's pink lips. They looked so soft.

Morgause wanted to kiss them. "May I kiss you? After all, it might be a while before we can do this again." Morgause begged. Morgana seemed hesitant, but soon gave in. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon Morgause's lips. Morgause's head was spinning. She placed her arms around the woman's torso, deepening the kiss.

Morgana moaned into the blonde's mouth sending thrills throughout Morgause's body. As the two women shared this kiss, little had they known that a certain servant was standing outside of her door. Guinevere had heard just about everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgause was devastated that she couldn't spend as much time with Morgana as she could. However, she had enjoyed the kiss they shared. She knew that it was all for the best. When Morgana became Queen things would change. One question remained on her mind. What would happen to her? Certainly, they wouldn't allow Morgana to marry her.

Had Morgana thought this through? Morgause walked absent mindedly down the corridor. The light from the torches danced around the hallway. She looked out of one of the windows seeing the courtyard beneath. Armed guards aligned the area.

She suddenly heard the heavy sound of footsteps booming down the long hallway. A few seconds later, Uther two guards, and Guinevere appeared in her line of sight. Her body ran cold with fear due to the infuriated look on Uther's face. "Are you sure that that is what you heard?" Uther asked turning to look at Guinevere.

"Yes, your majesty." Guinevere responded looking at Morgause for a few seconds, then shifting her eye elsewhere. Morgause was confused. She hadn't the slightest idea as to what was happening. "Morgause, you are hereby sentenced to execution for the crime of homosexuality and the corruption of the princess. Guards, take her to the dungeon." He ordered coldly.

Morgause's stomach churned in fear. Before she knew it, the guards were storming up to her, and dragging her down the hallway. "Burn in hell you bloody witch!" Morgause shouted, spitting at Guinevere. Guinevere lowered her head, avoiding eye contact.

"I trusted that you would protect the princess, but instead you have chosen to make a mockery of me and this entire kingdom. You have attempted to corrupt the princess with your immorality and will be hanged in front of the entire city of Camelot, tomorrow. May the lord have mercy on your soul." Uther told her as she struggled to get out of the guards' grip.

"Unhand me, please!" Morgause begged. Morgause winced at the sudden tightening of their grip. As they passed by the Great Hall, Morgause spotted Edward in the distance. Edward looked at the scene in horror, suddenly following them. "What is the meaning of this? What is happening? Morgause?!" He called. His eyes were full of terror.

"You have to tell Morgana! They're hanging me tomorrow! Tell her that they're taking me to the dungeon!" Tell her that I-" Morgause felt a sharp blow on the back of her head, causing her vision to go black.

When Morgause woke up, her legs were in shackles. A dripping noise sounded throughout the dark, damp, cell. She could feel pain in both her arms and legs. The pale moonlight shone upon the bruises on her legs. She felt the back of her head wincing once she came into contact as to where they had hit her.

The dungeon smelled of death. Certainly many had died here in the past. "Hello?" She called getting no answer. Morgause covered her nose at the atrocious stench that flooded her nostrils. Tears had begun to swell in her eyes. How she longed for the sweet smell of apples. How she longed for Morgana.

She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. She felt a wave of relief and fear of the unknown as they grew closer. She crawled back into the fetal position, closing her eyes. Tears fell down her face. A hooded figure appeared before her. She crawled to the corner of the cell. "Please...spare me! I'm only-" The figure removed their good revealing the beautiful Morgana.

The black coat and contrast of her skin made her look almost godly. "Oh my love, what have they done to you?" Morgana whispered with eyes full of sorrow. Morgause's heart skipped a beat. Morgause could feel her heart jump. She crawled as close to the bars as the shackles would allow. "Morgana please, help me. I cannot stay here!" Morgause begged as tears fell down her cheeks.

She was happy to see the woman. Tonight had been terrifying. "Of course my love." Morgana replied. She took a set of keys out of her pocket, trying each one. Morgause looked around nervously, hoping that no one would hear them. The last one worked, opening the cell door. They both crashed into one another's arms. "I'm so glad that you're alright!" Morgana whispered, placing a soft kiss on Morgause's lips. Morgause returned the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of the other woman's lips.

They eventually pulled apart. "It was your servant Guinevere's doing. She told Uther that I was corrupting you and-" "Of course! It makes sense!" Morgana interrupted. Morgause tilted her head in confusion. "Guinevere has been in love with me ever since she had become my servant. She used to pick flowers from the garden. I honestly thought it was harmless at first, but...one night she tried to kiss me and I pushed her away. She's been bitter towards me ever since." Morgana told her looking off into the distance.

The thought of Guinevere practically destroying this kingdom over something so small, angered her. She couldn't blame the servant for her feelings for Morgana. She was very beautiful. This was the second time today she had gotten hurt due to someone being in love of Morgana. "Bloody hell, is there anyone else here that's in love with you?" Morgause joked with a half smile.

Morgana blushed with embarrassment. She quickly placed a kiss on Morgause's cheek. "Come with me to the forest. A few of our guards have our horses waiting! I know a secret passageway where they will not see us." Morgana whispered urging the girl to follow. "Guards? But won't they-?" "Believe it or not my love their are some here who oppose my father's rule." Morgana told her flashing her a soft smile. Morgause took her hand in hers. The hairs on her skin, stood up at the contact as they made their escape.

When they were deep in the forest, Morgana stopped her horse. Morgause stopped hers soon after. "What are you doing?" She asked confused. Morgana begins to remove her gown. "Oh my goodness!" Morgause says, blushing and covering her eyes. "We must beware of thieves. If they see the way I'm dressed, they'll rob us." Morgana replied now in nothing but her undergarments.

Morgause removed her hand taking in the woman. Her body was perfect. Her white corset made her porcelain cleavage look pleasant as well. Morgana noticed the girl looking. A smirk formed across her lips. "You're so naughty." Morgana teased, biting her lip. Morgause quickly looked away. Morgana pulled the dark coat back on, leaving the gown on the ground and climbing back onto her horse. "We must hurry. Uther has more than likely discovered that I am no longer in my chambers and is checking your cell as we speak." Morgana stated.

Morgause had to take a deep breath on how mad this entire situation was. Uther could charge her with kidnapping and have her death be worse than a hanging. "Where are we headed?" Morgause asked hoping she had a plan. "I haven't the slightest idea my love. But we must travel far from here." She answered.

Morgause took a deep breath. She was absolutely horrified. She had actually ran away with the King's Daughter. Everything seemed to be moving so fast. It didn't seem like too long ago where she was just an average village girl with a dream of winning the tournament. Then she had remembered Edward. Where was he? What if they had taken him into captivity because he had told them where they were taking her?

Her stomach churned at the horrible thoughts that rushed through her head. They would more than likely charge him with treason. She couldn't bare the thought of them killing him. But she realized that he would have done anything for her. He wouldn't want her to be executed. This was truly the only choice she had. "Let's go." Morgana told her already on her horse.

They rode off even deeper into the forest. They rode through the hills and over the tall mountains. They noticed a cave in the distance. "We should rest here for the night." Morgause suggested. "Alright. We've traveled far enough." Morgana replied. Morgause climbed off of her horse, rushing over to Morgana. Morgana noticed what she was doing. She flashed her a warm smile.

"Ahh, helping me off of my horse are you my knight in shining armor?" Morgana said in a tone that drove Morgause crazy. Morgana leaned forward allowing Morgause to help her down. When her feet reached the ground, Morgause's hands remained on the woman's waist. Morgana smirked raising an eyebrow. Morgause's eyes gel down to Morgana's lips. Those perfect pink lips. "Shall we find a spot together?" Morgana asked breaking the girl out of her trance.

"O-of course." Morgause stammered nervously. Morgana giggled at the girl's nervousness. She took her hand, leading her into the cave. When they entered the cave, they were completely in awe at the beauty before them. Crystals, small and large, glistened around the cave walls. The blue crystals gave the cave a haunting glow.

"The crystal cave..." Morgause said in awe. Morgana reached out, touching one of the gems. "I didn't believe it was true. My physician used to tell me stories about this place when I was a child." Morgana smiled running her fingers along the gems and turning back to face Morgause.

"They say that this place is what gave some of the greatest sorcerers their magic." Morgause smiled touching one of the gems. She could practically feel the energy running through her body. This place was absolutely breath taking. "Do you think we'll have such fortune?" Morgana asked with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes.

Morgause couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was so adorable. "I certainly hope so." She replied just as enthusiastic. Morgana made an adorable squeaking noise, taking Morgause's hand. "Come!" She said, leading her deeper into the cave. When they found a spot, Morgana took off her coat revealing her undergarments once again.

Morgause tried to make it obvious that she was once again staring. Morgana placed the jacket on the ground, covering half of her body with it. "Lie with me?" She asked Morgause holding out her hand. Morgause's heart sped up at the inviting smile the princess wore on her face. She happily obliged getting under. "It won't do much I'm afraid." Morgause said apologetically. "It's fine actually. As long as we're together that is all that truly matters." Morgause stated boldly cupping Morgana's cheek.

Morgana giggled light heartedly shifting closer to her. Morgause could feel part of her soft skin pressing against her. This sent a wave of arousal through her body. She truly had an amazing effect on her. Morgause leaned in, pressing their lips together. Their kiss soon became passionate and eventually heated.


	8. Chapter 8

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Morgause wasn't sure if it was Morgana or the crystals giving her body this sudden rush of energy. She loved how it felt. She felt Morgana's tongue begging for entrance and she happily invited it in. Morgana's tongue danced around her mouth. They both fought for dominance. Morgana moaned in Morgause's mouth sending a shiver, up her spine. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Before she knew it, Morgana was straddling her. Morgana moved her hips against the other girl's causing Morgause to elicit a loud moan. Morgause was slightly embarrassed by this, but Morgana didn't seem to be bothered by it. She flashed her a mischievous smile rolling her hips forward a few more times sending waves of pleasure to the girl beneath her. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Morgause bucked her hips, in desperate need of more. However, Morgause placed her hand on the girl's hips, soon switching positions. "Oh dear!" Morgana cried huskily. This turned Morgause on even more. She ran a finger down the princess's corset, looking into her eyes. Morgana nodded, giving her permission. Before doing so, she marveled at the beauty beneath her. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The light from the crystals illuminated parts of the girl's body. They even gave her enchanting green eyes and eerie glow. Morgause placed a soft kiss on Morgana's neck. She ran her tongue along it causing the princess to sigh with pleasure. She lightly bit down on the girl's porcelain neck eliciting a moan. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She began undoing Morgana's corset. Morgause's mouth opened in awe at the treasure that lied behind it. Morgana's breasts were absolutely beautiful, perky, and cream colored. Morgause ran her hands softly along them. Her eyes fell upon Morgana's. The light from the crystals illuminated throughout the cave making this seem almost dream-like. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgana was practically glowing. "You're so beautiful." Morgause whispered. She lowered her head circling her tongue around both of the girl's/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"pink nipples. Morgana sounded with parasite begging the girl to do more. "Please." Morgana whispered softly. Ready to please her lover, she began sucking on the other girl's nipple, while playing with the other./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgana elicited more sounds of pleasure to Morgause's delight. She began to move lower, looking into the girl's eyes. Morgana nodded, giving her permission. Morgause happily removed the girl's remaining undergarments. Morgana was wet. Morgause smiled knowing she had done this to the girl. She started running her tongue along the girl's outer lips. "Good heavens!" Morgana cried bucking her hips with pleasure. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause placed her hands on the girl's creamy thighs sucking away at the princess's clot. Morgana let out a breathless cry, placing her hands in the girl's hair. She pushed the girl's head deeper into her. Morgana tasted wonderful. She soon penetrated the goddess beneath her with one, then two fingers. "M-Morgause!" Morgana cried pleadingly. Morgause sped up the pace, causing her to orgasm. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause smiled lapping up the girl's sweet juices. She sucked them off of her fingers. Morgana placed her hand on Morgause's cheek, sitting up. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing the girl passionately. She could taste her own juices on the girl's lips. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Before Morgause knew it, Morgana was tugging at her clothes. Morgause raised her arms allowing her to remove her shirt. Morgause removed what remained of her clothes completely exposing herself to the woman. Morgana's eyes scanned her entire body giving the girl chills. Morgause suddenly felt nervous, covering her body. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do not be afraid. You mustn't hide yourself from me." Morgana smiled. She removed Morgause's arms gazing once more at the woman's beautiful body. She traced her finger down Morgause's body. Morgause shivered with anticipation at the woman's light touch. A curvaceous smile formed at the corner of Morgana's lips when she noticed how the girl reacted to her touch. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause could already feel herself getting wet and the girl had barely touched her. Morgana moved closer to the girl, pressing their bodies together. Morgana wrapped her legs around the girl's waist. Morgause placed her arms on Morgana's waist, pulling her even closer. Morgana pressed her lips against her ear. "Look into my eyes my love." Morgana whispered. Her cool breath giving the girl chills./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause looked into the woman's eyes. She could feel Morgana move back, slipping a hand lower and lower. Waves of pleasure shot through Morgause's body as she could feel the girl slip two fingers inside of her. Her eyes poured through Morgana's. Morgana pumped her fingers in and out, causing Morgause to cry out with pleasure. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She loved looking into the princess's eyes as she pleased her. Morgause cried out and whimpered as the woman sped up her pace. Morgana used her other hand to pull her into heated kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. This was the best feeling that Morgause had ever felt in her entire life. She wished this moment would never end. She rode Morgana's hand soon coming to a mind blowing orgasm. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The two shared another passionate kiss. They had many more orgasms that night. Each felt like they were making love for the first time. The cave could fall upon both of them at that very second and they would die happy knowing that they died in the other's embrace. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause woke up the next morning noticing that Morgana was no longer in her arms. She also noticed that her clothes were missing as well. She panicked. Had Morgana abandoned her? She quickly stood to her feet, shivering at the cold temperature. She looked down, realizing that it was because she didn't have any clothes on. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She grabbed her clothes, put them on and dashed out of the cave. She noticed that both of their horses were still there. Now she was frightened. Had Morgana been kidnapped by thieves? Certainly if she were taken by Uther and his men, Morgause would have been killed in her sleep. "Morgana?!" Morgause shouted, frantically. She called for her a few more times getting no answer. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She looked over at the horizon. The sun was rising giving the sky a red, orange, and blue color. She began to walk in a random direction. Her eyes started to flood with tears. Had she really lost her? "Morga-" She began to call once more, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of angelic singing voice humming and beautiful tune. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Her heart rate as well as her pace sped up as she followed the sound. She came to a a beautiful spring. Morgana sang beautifully as she washed her body. Her clothes hung from a nearby tree branch. The light from the rising sun aligned the edges of her body. Morgause sighed in relief. She stared longingly at the woman's back. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank goodness! I thought I had lost you!" Morgause cried, causing Morgana to turn around and meet her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry to have frightened you my dear, but I needed to bathe." Morgana replied with an 'I'm sorry' look. Morgause took in the beauty of the princess. Her mouth agape. A mischievous smile crept upon the princess's lips. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Would you like to see something?" Morgana asked. Morgause nodded. Her cheeks flushed. She knew where this was leading. Morgause bit her lip. "Oh not that. You're so naughty!" Morgana teased. Morgause tilted her head in confusion. "If not that then-" Morgause began, but stopped when she noticed Morgana placing her hand above the water causing some of it to rise without touching it. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause couldn't believe her eyes. Morgana made the small amount of water that was now floating in the air to form in different shapes. Morgause watched in amazement. "Isn't it fascinating?!" Morgana asked excitedly as she made the water go back down. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I woke up and suddenly I was able to move things, just by thinking about it." Morgana went on. "The crystal cave...the stories are true!" Morgause beamed. "Give it a try!" Morgana suggested. Morgause searched the area for something to move. Her eyes fell on a fallen tree branch. She held her hand out towards it. She stared at it intensely, giving it all of her focus. Morgana watched in wonder and curiosity. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause suddenly felt a rush of energy through her body. Suddenly the branch rose up from the ground and flew into the woods. She felt a rush of excitement. "Oh my goodness! It worked!" Morgause cried. Morgana cheered at what she had just witness. She quickly rushed out of the water over to Morgause. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause stared at the woman's dripping wet naked body as she wrapped her in a hug. A million feelings rushed through her at once. "Do you know what this means?!" Morgana asked excitedly. "That we're witches?" She asked, assuming that that was the correct answer. "Indeed we are my love. However, that isn't all there is to it. Uther and his men won't stand a chance against us. Once we face them, they'll try to kill us but fail. Then I will take over Camelot as Queen with you on my side. You will no longer be sentenced to death and we can rule together!" She answered happily. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Morgause smiled at the thought of ruling Camelot alongside the love of her life. The old religion would once again come back to the land. Hate would once again be trumped by love and acceptance. /div 


	9. Chapter 9

The girl's rode swiftly through the forest on their horses. They had been riding all morning. They would not rest until they reached Uther and his men. Even though Morgause was grateful for her newly acquired gift of magic, she was still afraid. Uther's men were highly skilled in the craft of sword fighting. She didn't know if them having these powers would shield them from such an injury.

All it took was one mistake and she or Morgana could have a blade pierced through them Morgause shuddered at the thought. She looked over at Morgana who wore a look of determination. She was so beautiful and courageous. Morgause knew she loved her. She suddenly realized something.

Her love for Morgana was stronger than King Uther's hate. Love would prevail. The sun had seem to hit the future Queen's face perfectly. Morgana flashed Morgause a beautiful smile. Her green eyes glistening from the reflection of the sun. Morgause smiled back. She would do this for Morgana. Together they would rule Camelot.

As they rode they suddenly heard the sound of others approaching. Morgause could feel the speed her heart beat increasing. She and Morgana stopped their horses. She took a deep breath glancing at Morgana. "Do not worry Morgause. We will be victorious." Morgana whispered waiting for the people to appear. When they did, the women realized it was just a group of thieves. There were about five of them. Dirt covered parts of their unwashed skin as well as tattered rags for clothing. "Well well well, what have we here? A couple of lasses in the forest alone?" One of them laughed walking toward them.

The other erupted with vigorous laughter. "Leave us be. We have done you no harm." Morgana said. The man flashed them an ugly smile. Most of his teeth were missing. "We have done you no harm!" The man mocked. Morgause was already furious by the way they we're disrespecting Morgana. "Look boss, the black haired lass is practically naked!" One of the other men called, pointing to Morgana's open coat revealing her corset.

"Silence!" Morgause shouted, her body flooding with rage. The other men fell silent then began to laugh. "Take the horses and everything they have. The ladies will do too." He ordered giving both of them a suggestive smile. "I am ordering you to stop!" Morgana warned them again. The men laughed as they drew closer.

Morgana looked over at Morgause who waited for her to give her permission. Once their eyes met, Morgana nodded. Both at once, the girl held out their hands toward the trees causing their branches to snap and soar through the air.

Then men suddenly stopped when they realized what was going on. "WITCHES!" One of them cried. A malicious smile formed on the corner of Morgana's lips when she saw the terror in their eyes. Both girls aimed at the men, causing the branches to fly through them.

The sound of it going through them would never leave Morgause's mind. They fell to the ground as blood poured from their bodies. Morgana climbed off of her horse, to see the damage. "Morgana, don't get too close!" Morgause warned stepping off of her horse as well.

Morgana looked down at what she assumed to be the leader of the men. His eyes were open as his lifeless body lied there. Morgana took Morgause's hand smiling. Even though Morgause was happy that the they had stopped the men, seeing their lifeless bodies gave her chills. "Uther and his men, will not stand a chance!" Morgana beamed. She suddenly pulled Morgause into a surprise kiss.

It took a few seconds for Morgause to register what was happening, but she eventually welcomed it, placing her arms on her waist. Morgana moaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss. Morgause whined at the loss of contact. "Do not fret darling. We shall share many kisses in the future." Morgana smiled, running a hand along the girl's cheek.

Morgause placed her hand on Morgana's before the woman, removed it walking back to her horse. What they had just done made Morgause feel as though this were a warm up for Uther's men. She could feel a rush of anticipation. "Let us ride my love. We have quite the journey ahead of us." Morgana said. Morgause climbed on her horse following her love through the forest once more.

Morgauuse wondered what they had done with Edward. She had hoped that he was still alive. After all, Uther did see her tell Edward to send Morgana the message. He could be charged with treason and sentenced to death for what he did. If they did kill him, she would avenge him. Morgause wanted to look Uther straight in the eyes when she killed him.

Ending his life would avenge the many that he had ended. His hate would prevail no longer. She rode through the forest with strength and determination. By nightfall, they had decided to take a break. They would take turns sleeping while the other would keep a look out.

They decided that it would be safer not to light a fire, not wanting to attract more thieves. Morgana lay against Morgause's arm as they sat against a tall tree. Morgana traced small circles along the girl's hand. "Perhaps you should try to get some sleep my love." Morgause laughed. Morgana made a pouty face.

"What if I do not wish to sleep?" Morgana replied wearing a sly grin. Morgause but her lip, knowing where this was going. But now wasn't the time for this. If someone walked up on them that would be extremely uncomfortable. "What if Uther and his men find us here...like..." "-this?" Morgana finished for her raising an eyebrow.

Morgana had suddenly straddled Morgause. "Let them find us." Morgana whispered breathlessly against her ear. Morgause shivered finding her lover hard to resist. She suddenly felt the woman drag her teeth lightly along her neck. Morgause placed her hands in the girl's hair as she suddenly felt the woman's lips sucking. Morgause let out a sound of pleasure.

There was no going back now. She was far from rejecting. So she decided to give in to her. About fifteen minutes later, Morgause had taken control. She had Morgana pinned against the tree with her legs on her shoulders. She flicked her younger against the girl's clit making her cry out with ecstasy. "M-M-Morgaaauuuse!" The girl moaned. Morgana pushed the girl into her deeper.

Her moans echoed through the entries forest. Morgause began sucking on the girl's clit when suddenly she heard something. Morgana looked down to ask her why she had stopped but she suddenly heard it too. It was the sound of horses approaching. "Bloody hell!" Morgause cried getting up. Both girls quickly put their clothes back on.

"There they are!" They heard an all too familiar voice cry. It was Uther and his men. Some of their faces were lit by torches. When she and Morgana made eye contact, it was one of the most terrifying moments she had witnessed. "Morgana, my darling. There is no need to be afraid. Come with me and my men back to the castle. Do not allow this wench to corrupt you." He begged.

"No!" Morgana shouted back in anger. "You are the one who is truly corrupted. Killing innocents because they believe in something different or because they love differently." Uther's eyes were full of sorrow. "Morgana...darling please. Come with me. We will go back to the castle and this will all be forgotten." There was a long moment of silence which made Morgause feel uncomfortable.

She finally decided to speak. "She isn't going anywhere with you!" Morgause cried, stepping in front of Morgana. "Hold your tongue wench!" Uther hissed. This angered Morgause causing her to step closer. "You are nothing!" Morgause cried. Uther's face turned red with rage. "Kill her and bring me the princess!" He shouted.

The men raised their swords, charging in their direction. Morgause felt a rush of adrenaline as she saw them getting closer holding out their swords. She looked at the fire on some of their torches. She concentrated on it until it spread, lighting them up.

Many of them screamed in terror as they fell off their horses and burned alive. Uther watched in horror as their painful screams sounded through the night. "Get her!" He ordered the other men who were already charging in their direction. Morgana held her hands out toward then then motioned them as though she were pulling something.

Within an instant their necks had snapped and they had slid off of their horses. The fallen torches had made a line of fire before them. Uther's eyes were filled with disbelief. "But I...how...? You two are..." was all Uther could manage to say. "Witches. You and your sad little men cannot stand a chance against us!" Morgana laughed motioning her hand toward the fire causing it to split.

Both girls walked through the opening toward Uther. "This is blasphemy! You will both burn in hell for what you have done! For what you are!" He cried. "Uther Pendragon, your days as King of Camelot are now over!" Morgana stated with so much confidence that it slightly turned Morgause on. Morgana used her magic to pull the man off of the horse dragging him toward them. Uther screamed in horror as his back scraped against the ground.

When he reached them, both girls stood over him. Morgana smirked above him, placing her foot on his chest. "Darling, hand me a sword." She smiled wickedly. More than happy to do so, Morgause quickly taken one of his knight's swords handing it to her. "I want to see the look in his eyes once I kill him." She hissed.

Swear dripped from the evil king's face. "Morgana please!" He begged. He looked over at Morgause with pleading eyes. "Tell her that she's making a mistake!" He cried. Morgause couldn't believe her ears. He actually had the audacity to beg her not to kill him? He truly was desperate. Morgana raised her sword ready to stab him when he suddenly said something that made her stop.

"I know who killed Arthur!" He cried. The sword hung in midair for a few moment until Morgana had decided to lower it. "Who?!" She cried. Her eyes were beginning to water. A smile formed across Uther's lips. "I did you silly girl." He replied reaching out and grabbing her leg. Morgana fell to the ground. "Morgana!" Morgause cried. She saw as Uther began to reach for the sword. She held her hand out towards it moving it away.

Uther growled grabbing Morgana's arms and pinning her down. "The throne is mine!" Uther hissed. A few seconds later, his neck was snapped. His lifeless body fell on top of Morgana's. Morgana groaned in pain. "Morgana!" Morgause called, rushing over to her and removing the dead king's body. Morgana tried to catch her breath. Tears were falling down her face. "He...killed...Arthur. He killed my brother!" She said as Morgause took her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry my love." Morgause whispered. "When we get back to Camelot, we will tell everyone what he has done and they shall accept you as their queen." She helped Morgana to her feet. They looked down at Uther. His eyes were still open. "Thank you for saving me." Morgana said against her neck. "It is truly an honor to fight alongside you my love." Morgause said.

Morgana looked into her eyes. A sad smile formed upon her lips. The light from the fire illuminated their faces. Morgause led Morgana away from the lifeless bodies. "Pardon the poor timing..." Morgause began, looking around and grabbing a long piece of grass. She folded it into a circular shape. "What on earth are you doing?" Morgana chuckled, still a hint of sadness in her voice.

Morgause got down on one knee. It took a few more seconds for Morgana to realize what was going one. "My princess, would you do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?" Morgause asked. Morgana covered her mouth in shock. Her eye lit up with happiness. "Yes! A million times, yes!" She chimed. Morgause stood up. The girl jumped into her arms, planting a long kiss on her lips. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, both pulling away when they needed a break.

When they finally stopped Morgause looked over at Uther's body. "Besides, I don't think your father would mind." Morgana gasped in shock. "You're terrible!" She giggled. Morgause was relieved. She thought that she had took it too far. "Come! Let us ride to Camelot. After all, the people need their Queen." Morgause said, taking Morgana's hand into her own.

Morgause blushed at the contact, following the girl to her horse. She could believe everything that had happened. She couldn't wait to tell her family about the wild adventure that had taken place. She would of course leave it certain parts. It was now more than ever that she was happy that she had came for that jousting tournament. She wouldn't have met the love of her life or be able to help her take the throne of Camelot and restore the kingdom back to the Old religion.


	10. Chapter 10

Knights, nobleman, villagers and guards all stood in the area below the castle balcony in which Morgana stood above them. The light from the torches danced across Morgana's skin, making her look godly. She now wore an elegant black and red gown with black floral designs on the bodice. A pointed silver crown sat on top of her head.

Morgause watched her from inside. She looked absolutely ravishing. Morgana's eyes looked down at the crowd below her. Some of the people's faces were full of sorrow, while others were full of confusion. "Do not fear Camelot. During my reign, I promise not to harm you. But protect you from evil, such as what my father bestowed upon the land." Morgana spoke.

There was loud talking amongst the crowd. "Silence!" Morgana shouted, causing their earnings to decease. "My father...your king, was killing innocents. Innocent magic users who meant no harm. Women, children, men as well! I am sorry to say, that he killed Prince Arthur as well." The crowd gasped in shock. A few cried out in anger.

"We mustn't be divided by religion! Camelot shall be a place of love and acceptance. That is why now, as your Queen, I would like to say that Camelot will be returning back to the old religion and shall not wear the shackles of a religion that is built off of fear and shame!" Morgana stated proudly. There was a moment of silence which kind of scared her.

A few moments later the crowd bursted into a vigorous cheer. Morgana's face lit up at their reaction. She turned back to Morgause holding out her hand, inviting the girl to join her. Morgause smiled taking her lover's hand, joining her out on the balcony.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, I would like to present to you Morgause. Many of you know her from the tournament in which she beat my beloved brother Arthur. During the time she has stayed at this castle, we were able to spend a lot of time together and have fallen in love. She proposed to me tonight..." Morgana said but was soon interrupted by another vigorous cry.

Her eyes began to water at their happiness. During her father's rule she had forgotten how loving many of the people of Camelot as well as those who worked in the castle were. It had been mostly Uther who had spreaders such hate. "I do hope that you would accept her as your other queen as well, so that we may rule alongside one another in peace and harmony." Morgana smiled. Morgause's heart flooded with happiness once she suddenly heard the crowd chant "Long live the Queens!"

Morgause turned to a beaming Morgana who had already been looking at her. Feeling bold, Morgause smirked stepping closer to the Queen and taking her hands. "It would be an honor to rule alongside the fairest in all the land." Morgana's face reddened at her compliment. Morgause pulled Morgana closer, pressing their bodies together.

"Oh my, anxious are we?" Morgana teased. "Silence." Morgause joked, pressing their lips together. The crowd cheered as the two shared a passionate kiss. Morgause savored the taste of the beautiful queen. Apples. When the two finally broke apart, the looked down at the people, flashing them charming smiles and waving.

Morgause couldn't bw any happier right now. Only one question remained on her mind. Where was Edward?

Later that night Morgause walked into the throne room in which Morgana sat upon the throne looking as radiant as ever. The castle guards stood before her, holding Guinevere by her arms. Morgause felt sudden rage. She hated the woman for what she had caused. If it weren't for her they wouldn't have had to run in the first place. However, something good did come out of it. They both were granted with the gift of magic.

"To her knees." Morgana hissed. The guards pushed Guinevere down to her knees. A wicked grin formed upon Morgana's lips. Morgause had to admit, that it drove her mad. She knew she shouldn't be turned on at such a serious moment, but she couldn't help it. Morgana's eyes fell upon Morgause.

"Darling! There you are, come. You've made it just in time to witness Guinevere's fate." Morgana chimed. She urged Morgause to sit beside her. Morgause made her way over to where Morgana was, taking a seat on the luxurious throne beside her. Morgana smiled leaning over and placing a kiss on Morgause's lips. Morgause could feel her head spinning.

Guinevere looked as though she were disgusted. "Guinevere I hereby sentence you to..." Morgana stopped gazing at the frightened girl before her. She smiled in satisfaction. "To banishment from Camelot for treason. You are to never come back." Guinevere looked astounded, but soon sighed in relief. The guards made her stand to her feet.

"Ah ah ah. We mustn't be too hasty. I am not finished yet." Morgana snickered leaning forward. Morgause raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she had in store. "I assume that you did not take a liking to what you had seen and heard in my chambers the night you reported us to my father. Therefor I shall remove your sight and hearing so that you shall see nor hear anything you do not fancy anymore." Morgana smiled. Morgause smiled, looking at the now screaming girl.

"I beg of you my queen. Please! Don't-" "Silence wench!" Morgana shouted. She stood up from the throne, walking over to Guinevere and stopping only a few inches away from her. Morgause was slightly jealous, but she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Morgana placed her palms on the girl's face, looking deeply in her eyes.

Guinevere quivered with fear. Guinevere let out an ear shattering scream as her eyes and ears began to bleed. "I can't see! I can't hear or see! Dear god!" She shouted. Her screams echoed through the entire room. Watching this gave Morgause chills. She almost felt bad for the girl, but had suddenly remembered what she had done. "Take her away! Throw her outside the city gates. She is to have nothing but the clothes on her back." Morgana ordered.

"Yes my queen." Both guards said at once

The guards turned around dragging the screaming woman out. Morgause watched the girl get dragged out suddenly remembering Edward. "Edward!" She cried. The remainder of the guards as well as Morgana turned to face her. "Where is Edward? Is he alive?" Morgause asked, looking over at the guards.

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence until one of the guards finally spoke. "We're sorry your majesties, but Uther had him executed soon after you two left." Morgause couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes began to water. "No, it can't be." She cried. Morgana looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. Morgause stood to her feet, then suddenly fell on her knees.

Morgana quickly stood up, rushing over to her and comforting her. "I am so sorry my love." Morgana whispered against Morgause's ear. Morgause threw her arms around her breaking into sobs.

The next few weeks had been full of great sorrow and happiness. Morgause mourned over the loss of her most loyal friend and enjoyed every waking moment she spent with Morgana. They went on picnics, took midnight strolls in the garden, made love, etc. It felt like an absolute dream.

Morgause had been crowned as the second Queen of Camelot. She had invited her family to the ceremony as well. She had invited them to leave in the castle. Her mother had even came around accepting Morgause's love for women, after all she fell in love with the Queen. Her aunt and uncle's took a liking to Morgana.

They sat on a large picnic blanket in the castle gardens. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun shone down upon the land. Morgause's family ran off to explore, while she stayed on the blanket with Morgana. "My family really likes you." Morgause said, smiling at her wife. "Oh do they?" Morgana replied raising an eyebrow. Morgause shifted closer to her. "I love you my dear." Morgause whispered against Morgana's lips. "And I you, my knight in shining armor." Morgana whispered back placing her lips on Morgause's.

Morgause deepened the kiss enjoying this moment. For she had truly found her true purpose. To rule Camelot alongside the love of her life. She was the happiest that she had ever been.


End file.
